Out of the Dark
by Rebilein
Summary: Ayachan ist tot und Aya versinkt immer mehr in der Dunkelheit seiner Einsamkeit. Kann er gerettet werden?


Titel: Out of the dark

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Rebi (sora151085)

eMail: sora151085yahoo.de

Disclaimer: Keiner der süßen Weiß-Schnuckis gehört mir... snief Ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen und gebe sie nach verrichtetem Unheil wieder unbeschadet zurück .

Inhalt: Aya-chan ist tot und Aya versinkt immer mehr in der Dunkelheit seiner Einsamkeit. Kann er gerettet werden?

Widmung: Meinem Kaoru-chan is diese FF gewidmet . dich knüllz Hoffentlich gefällts dir g

**.:Out of the dark:.**

"Aya? Was möchtest du frühstücken?" Die blauen Augen des blonden Jungen sahen den Rothaarigen fragend an.

Omi stand gerade am Herd und buk Pfannkuchen fürs Frühstück. Ken und Yohji hatten so lange gebettelt, bis er sich endlich dazu erbarmt hatte.

Diese beiden saßen nun am Küchentisch und guckte dem Jüngsten beim Kochen zu.

Der angesprochene hatte sich gleich zu Beginn hinter der Tageszeitung versteckt. Wie immer mit einer Tasse Kaffee neben sich, aus der er ab und an einen Schluck trank. Als er Omis Worte aber schließlich vernahm, ließ er die Zeitung sinken und sah den Jungen an.

"Danke... ich möchte nichts essen...", meinte er in gewohnter Art und Weise.

Traurig blickte der blonde Junge zu dem Leader hinüber, vernahm aber sogleich Kens Stimme: "Omi! Der Pfannkuchen!"

Das kurze Gespräch hatte ihn so sehr abgelenkt, dass er den Pfannkuchen, der gerade in der Pfanne war, vollkommen vergessen hatte. Dieser brutzelte friedlich vor sich hin, war bereits an einigen Stellen ziemlich schwarz geworden.

Ein erstickter Schrei seitens Omi, welcher mit erschrockenen Augen auf den verbrannten Pfannkuchen starrte.

"Mensch, Chibi! Wird endlich wach! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass du immer noch schläfst!"

Yohjis Gemeckere weckte ihn aus seiner Starre.

Gerade als er die Pfanne von der Platte nehmen wollte, wurde er beiseite geschoben.

Verwirrt sah er nach oben und blickte direkt in die violetten Augen Ayas. "Setz dich... ich mach das schon...", meinte er ruhig und nahm die Pfanne vom Herd, deckte sie schnell mit einem Deckel ab, da der Pfannkuchen bereits angefangen hatte zu qualmen und sich dieser Qualm in der Küche verteilen wollte.

"Aber...", gerade als Omi etwas sagen wollte, schüttelte der Leader den Kopf.

"Kein ,Aber'", erwiderte der Rothaarige.

Omi nickte ergeben, nahm den Teller mit den bereits fertigen Pfannkuchen und stellte ihn vor Ken und Yohji, welche sich sofort hungrig auf das wenige Essen stürzten. Omi konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. "Raubtierfütterung...", murmelte er leise und drehte sich wieder zu Aya um.

Wieder einmal bemerkte er, wie dünn der Leader doch geworden war.

Kein Wunder, wenn man seit über zwei Wochen nicht wirklich etwas gegessen hatte.

Aya war ja schon recht dünn für seine Größe, doch das hier war eindeutig zu wenig.

Der blonde Junge machte sich Sorgen. Aber er konnte ihn auch verstehen. Als Ouka starb hatte er sich zumindest so ähnlich gefühlt.

Omi konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, als der Rothaarige eines Nachmittags nach Hause kam. Die Augen waren ohne den normalen Glanz. Sie waren stumpf und so gut wie ohne Leben. Außerdem waren sie gerötet, fast so als hätte er geweint.

Seine Schultern hingen herab und er schlurfte durch das Haus.

Ken und Yohji waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf einer Mission. Sie wussten vermutlich immer noch nichts von den Geschehnissen...

Gerade in diesem Moment wurden Stühle über den Boden geschoben.

Yohji und Ken wuschelten Omi kurz durch die Haare, bedankten sich und riefen etwas von Schicht im Koneko und waren dann auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden.

Nun waren Omi und Aya alleine in der Küche. Es herrschte Stille. Bedrückende Stille.

Nur um etwas zu tun, räumte Omi den Tisch ab, stellte das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine.

Aya hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Pfanne sauber gemacht und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

"Danke...", murmelte Omi leise, nahm sich etwas Tee und setzte sich neben den Rothaarigen.

Dieser nickte nur, war schon wieder in seine Zeitung vertieft.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen, welches nur durch das gelegentliche Geräusch einer Tasse, die auf dem Tisch abgestellt wurde, unterbrochen wurde.

"Du weißt, dass du nicht ewig hungern kannst...", sagte der Blonde schließlich leise.

Wieder eine bedrückende Stille, ehe Aya mit einem leisen Rascheln die Zeitung senkte.

"Willst du mich etwa dazu zwingen?!" Es hörte sich für Fremde ganz normal an, aber Omi bemerkte den gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme des anderen.

Bevor der Junge aber antworten konnte, war Aya bereits aus der Küche verschwunden.

Betroffen senkte er den Kopf. "Nein... ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich...", antwortete er schließlich leise, auch wenn der andere dies nicht mehr hören konnte.

.:oOOo:.

Die Tage vergingen und Aya wurde immer blasser und immer ruhiger. Er regte sich nicht einmal mehr auf, wenn Yohji halb betrunken nach Hause kam oder Ken nicht die gewünschte Ordnung hielt.

Nun wurden auch diese beiden auf ihn aufmerksam, beobachteten den Rothaarigen genauer als sonst. Auch ihnen konnte man anmerken, dass sie sich langsam Sorgen machten.

Aya bemerkte davon so gut wie nichts. In seiner freien Zeit verzog er sich immer in sein Zimmer. Während der Schichten war er ruhig. Selbst die Kunden des Blumenladens spürten, dass mit ihm etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Omi machte sich mehr und mehr Sorgen, wurde selbst immer blasser.

Immer wieder suchte er die Nähe des Rothaarigen, welcher dies entweder nicht bemerkte, oder, wenn er es bemerkte, nichts dagegen machen zu wollen. Scheinbar störte es ihn nicht.

.:oOOo:.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte der jüngste Weiß auf. Er hasste es, wenn er mitten in der Nacht auf die Toilette musste. Warum auch hatte er nur so viel Wasser am vergangenen Abend getrunken?

Ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen, als er aus seinem Bett krabbelte und sein Zimmer verließ, sich im Dunkeln zum Bad vortastete um sich dort zu erleichtern.

Verschlafen tapste er schließlich wieder zu seinem Zimmer als plötzlich unten die Haustür geschlossen wurde.

Langsam wurde Omi wacher, schlich sich zur Treppe. Er wusste, dass es Ken, Yohji oder Aya nicht sein konnten. Er hatte die drei selbst in ihre Zimmer gehen sehen.

Aber wer hatte noch einen Schlüssel zum Haus?

Manx kam um diese zeit nicht, außerdem hatte auch sie keinen Schlüssel.

Also wer war das? Ein Einbrecher? Wäre möglich...

Gerade in diesem Moment sah der Junge, wie unten im Wohnzimmer Licht gemacht wurde.

Welcher Einbrecher macht denn Licht?, fragte er sich, während er langsam die Treppe hinunter schlich.

Plötzlich ging das Licht wieder aus und es wurde still im Haus, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Langsam schlich Omi weiter, linste ins Wohnzimmer, sah aber niemanden. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass jemand hier war. Er konnte einen ungewohnten Geruch wahrnehmen.

Noch viel langsamer betrat er den dunklen Raum, sah sich um. Erst jetzt erkannte er die zwei Füße, die über der Armlehne der Couch, die mit der Rückseite zu ihm stand, hingen, und die ihm ziemlich bekannt vorkamen.

Kleidung raschelte und eine Hand erschien auf der anderen Seite.

Leise ging Omi näher, erkannte dann rote Haare.

Auch wenn er das Gesicht wegen des darüber gelegten Armes nicht erkennen konnte, wusste er, wer da lag.

"Aya?", fragte er leise.

Wie in Zeitlupe wurde der Arm vom Gesicht genommen.

"Lass mich allein, Omi... ist schon gut...", antwortete der andere leise, öffnete die Augen und sah den Jungen an.

Omi schnupperte. "Hast du getrunken?" Er ließ nicht locker, kniete sich vor der Couch auf den Boden.

"Und wenn schon... ist doch eh alles egal..."

"Nein. Eben nicht", meinte Omi ruhig und nahm Ayas Hand. "Nichts ist mir egal... ich mache mir Sorgen um dich...", flüsterte er leise.

"Omi... das ist lieb. Aber ich habe alles verloren, was mir wichtig war und mein Leben hat nun keinen Sinn mehr...", erklärte er leise. "Und jetzt geh wieder ins Bett."

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann sind wir dir gar nicht wichtig? Wir sind doch deine Freunde oder?" Seine Stimme hörte sich verzweifelt an.

Aya sah auf, überlegte kurz. "Doch... ihr seid mir wichtig... aber ohne Aya..." Er brach ab, wischte sich über die Augen.

Omi betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. "Hör mir mal zu...", begann er schließlich. "Es mag jetzt vielleicht hart klingen... aber deine Schwester ist tot. Sie wird nicht wieder kommen... und es bringt sie auch nicht mehr zurück, wenn du dich zu Tode hungerst."

Der Rothaarige sah Omi an. So etwas hatte er nun nicht erwartet. Aber der Junge sagte die Wahrheit. Die grausame Wahrheit.

Leicht begann er zu zittern, schlang die Arme um den eigenen Körper. "Ich will nicht allein sein...", flüsterte er leise und schloss die Augen.

Omi war sich sicher, dass er Tränen in diesen glitzern gesehen hatte.

"Du bist nicht allein...", sagte der blonde Weiß sanft und setzte sich zu Aya aufs Sofa, nahm ihn in den Arm. "Yohji, Ken und auch ich sind für dich da... wir werden dich nicht allein lassen", hauchte er leise.

Aya sah auf, direkt in Omis Augen. "Auch heute Nacht?"

Schlagartig wurde der Junge rot. "A-aber... geht das... nicht... etwas schnell?"

Der Rothaarige betrachtete ihn, lächelte dann aber. Es war das erste Mal, dass er so freundlich lächelte, fand Omi. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Aya jemals so lächeln gesehen zu haben.

"Was du gleich wieder denkst...", schmunzelte er. "Ich meinte doch nur, ob ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen kann..."

Omi blinzelte. "Ach so? Sicher kannst du." Er lächelte verlegen. Dass er aber auch immer gleich an solche Dinge denken musste. Aber er war froh, dass Aya ihm nicht böse war.

Dieser konnte Omi überhaupt nicht böse sein. Der süße Junge gab ihm das Gefühl, wichtig zu sein. Und alleine war er jetzt ganz sicher nicht mehr.

Der Leader lächelte leicht. "Danke, Chibi", hauchte er und kuschelte sich näher an den Jüngeren, der ihn immer noch im Arm hielt.

"Dann kannst aber nicht hier liegen bleiben. Musst schon mit mir mitkommen...", sagte dieser etwas überrascht darüber, dass sich Aya an ihn kuschelte. Richtig verschmust, dachte er und strich dem Rothaarigen über die Wange.

"Hai. Lass uns hochgehen", meinte er und sah Omi an.

Das ist sicher nur der Alkohol... er wäre sonst sicher nicht so nett...

"Was hast du?", fragte Aya plötzlich, als sich Omi schnell von ihm gelöst hatte.

"Wie? Ach nichts... lass uns hochgehen, ja?"

"OK...", meinte der Ältere schließlich, stand langsam auf und schwankte leicht.

"Aya... alles klar?"

Der andere nickte. "Hai... geht schon...", meinte er leise. "Na komm..." Etwas zittrig hielt er ihm die Hand hin.

Omi lächelte, nahm die Hand und legte Ayas Arm über seine Schulter. "Ich stütze dich", meinte er leise und gemeinsam gingen sie langsam die Treppe hinauf und in Omis Zimmer.

"Zieh dich aus. In Klamotten zu schlafen ist unbequem..."

Aya gehorchte, zog sich ohne eine Spur von Scham bis auf die Boxershorts aus.

Der Blonde betrachtete ihn, wurde leicht rot und drehte sich weg.

Er hatte ja immer gewusst, dass Aya gut aussah, aber dass er SO gut aussah, hätte Omi nicht gedacht.

Aya hatte doch etwas zu viel getrunken, als dass er Omis Verlegenheit sah. Müde setzte er sich aufs Bett, sah den Jüngeren an, der nur Boxershorts, ein überlanges Shirt und Pantoffel anhatte.

"Schuhe aus..." murmelte er leise, ließ sich auf die Seite fallen und schloss die Augen.

"Leg du dich erst mal richtig hin", lächelte Omi, der sich nun die Schuhe auszog und aufs Bett krabbelte. "Na los... ab unter die Decke", meinte er, zog an dem besagten Teil.

Widerwillig setzte Aya sich auf, krabbelte an die Wand und ließ sich von Omi zudecken.

Irgendwie glich der Leader wie ein kleines Kind.

Omi fand dies so süß, dass er ein Quietschen nur mit Mühe verkneifen konnte.

Langsam krabbelte er auch ins Bett, legte sich neben Aya, der aufgrund des Alkohols schon fast eingeschlafen war.

Omi lächelte, zog die Decke über sich und den Älteren und schloss die Augen.

Kurz darauf spürte er auch schon, wie sich ein Arm über seinen Bauch legte. Weiches Haar kitzelte leicht seine Wange.

Überrascht öffnete Omi die Augen, erkannte, dass Aya sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte und nun tief und fest schlief.

Der Junge lächelte. Es war zwar etwas ungewohnt, aber dennoch schön, Ayas Nähe zu spüren.

Langsam schlief er ein und wachte erst wieder am nächsten Morgen auf.

.:oOOo:.

Verschlafen rieb sich der blonde Junge die Augen, gähnte herzhaft und bemerkte dann schließlich, dass Aya immer noch neben ihm lag. Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete er ihn, strich über die weichen, roten Haare.

Langsam wachte der Ältere auf, blickte Omi verwirrt an.

"Guten Morgen... Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Omi leise, lächelte ihn an.

"Wie gerädert...", murmelte der Rothaarige und kuschelte sich ans Kissen.

"Soll ich dir Frühstück machen?"

"Nein danke... ich mag nichts..."

Omi grummelte leise. "Du isst etwas. Und wenn ich dich dazu zwingen muss."

Überrascht blinzelte Aya den jungen an, lächelte dann aber leicht. "Lass mich noch ein bisschen schlafen... und dann wird ich ein wenig essen. OK?"

Omi überlegte kurz. "Ist gut. Aber iss dann auch wirklich etwas. Sonst wird ich böse und du weißt, was das bedeutet." Er grinste frech.

"Ja... das weiß ich... Legst dich noch ein bisschen zu mir?", bat er ganz leise und zeigte auf einen Fleck, der sehr nahe bei ihm war.

Ein kleiner Rotschimmer bildete sich auf Omis Wangen. Nur ganz langsam rutschte er zu Aya, legte sich schüchtern und mit einem kleinen Abstand neben den Älteren.

"Nicht so schüchtern... Ich beiße nicht", meinte der Rothaarige leise. "Also komm her..."

Sanft zog er ihn näher an sich, legte wieder einen Arm um Omi.

"Bist du immer noch betrunken?", fragte der Blonde irgendwann leise, blickte Aya direkt in die Augen.

"Nein... wieso sollte ich?", fragte dieser verwirrt.

"Na ja... gestern hast du doch bisschen zuviel getrunken... und ich hab gedacht, es liegt am Alkohol, dass du so lieb bist." Wieder wurde Omi rot und versteckte sein Gesicht an Ayas nackter Brust.

"Hm... schon möglich, dass ich es gestern aufgrund des Alkohols gemacht habe... Aber jetzt bin ich wieder nüchtern... und nur noch ein bisschen verkatert."

Der jüngste Weiß schaute auf, fing plötzlich an zu lachen und zu kichern. "Bist ein Katerchen", lächelte er.

"Oh? Maunz oder schnurr ich denn?", fragte der Rothaarige mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Nein. Noch nicht. Aber kann ja noch kommen", grinste Omi und ließ eine Hand in Ayas Nacken wandern.

"Und was gibt das?", wollte dieser wissen und betrachtete den Jungen aufmerksam.

"Ich bring dich jetzt zum Schnurren, Katerchen", grinste Omi und begann Aya zärtlich im Nacken zu kraulen.

Der Rotschopf blinzelte, bewegte sich leicht und zog Omi näher an sich. Dieser quietschte leise, schmiegte sich aber eng an Aya und kraulte ihn weiter.

"Das tut gut...", hauchte der Ältere und schloss die Augen. Noch wagte er es nicht, anzufangen zu schnurren, doch schon bald hatte Omi ein rothaariges Katerchen neben sich liegen, das vollkommen entspannt und schnurren an ihn gekuschelt war.

Omi betrachtete ihn, lächelte sanft. "Siehst du... und schon hab ich dich...", flüsterte er leise.

Nie hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass Aya so handzahm sein konnte. So hatte ihn vorher sicher noch niemand gesehen.

Dieser Anblick war einfach zu niedlich. Sanft drückte er Aya näher an sich, wollte ihn so schnell nicht wieder loslassen.

Erst ein eindeutiges Magenknurren von Omi unterbrach diese Ruhe.

Aya guckte auf, schmunzelte. "Komm, Chibi. Lass uns was frühstücken... bevor du mich noch anknabberst."

Omi nickte, war rot geworden und kuschelte sich näher an den Älteren.

"Hey... so wird das aber nichts mit dem Frühstück..."

"Hm... nein?"

"Nein, Chibi... und nun komm, steh auf...", lächelte der Leader.

"Hai...", meinte Omi, löste sich sanft aus den Armen des Älteren und stand auf. Dieser stand ebenfalls auf, hielt sich aber an Omi fest um nicht umzukippen.

Langsam gingen die beiden hinunter in die Küche. Ken und Yohji schliefen entweder noch, oder waren bereits wach und wuselten irgendwo herum.

Letzteres stimmte, denn wie sie feststellen mussten war schon Kaffee gekocht worden.

"Was möchtest du essen?", fragte Omi nachdem er Milch aus dem Kühlschrank genommen und sich einen Kakao gemacht hatte.

Aya begnügte sich mit lauwarmem Kaffe, setzte sich an den Tisch. "Wie wär's mit Brötchen?"

Omi nickte, holte eine Packung Aufbackbrötchen aus dem Schrank. "Solche oder soll ich schnell zum Bäcker?"

Der Rothaarige überlegte kurz, deutete dann auf die Packung. "Die reichen doch aus, oder?"

Der Jüngere nickte, legte die Brötchen auf ein Blech und schob dieses in den Backofen. Nachdem er alles eingestellt hatte, setzte er sich zu Aya an den Tisch.

Omi beobachtete wie Aya einen Schluck Kaffee trank, das Gesicht verzog und die Tasse wegschob. "Den hat Ken gemacht...", murmelte er.

"So schlecht?", fragte der Blonde.

"Probier selbst...", meinte Aya trocken und schob ihm die Tasse hin.

"Du weißt, dass ich keinen Kaffee trinke... Ich bleibe lieber bei meinem Kakao...", grinste Omi.

"Ach? Schmeckt der besser?", wollte der Rothaarige wissen, schnappte sich Omis Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Als er die Tasse wieder absetzte hatte er auf der Oberlippe einen Kakaobart und wurde von dem jüngsten Weiß mit großen Augen angeschaut.

"Schmeckt besser als ich gedacht habe...", nickte Aya und lächelte.

Plötzlich fing Omi an zu kichern, stand auf und setzte sich auf Ayas Schoß. Dieser betrachtete ihn mit großen Augen, schlang seine Arme um die schmale Taille des Jüngeren, damit dieser nicht herunter fiel.

"Du hast einen Kakaobart...", flüsterte Omi.

"Hab ich den?"

Omi nickte, hielt Ayas Hand fest, als dieser sie an seine Lippen führen wollte, um den Kakao zu entfernen.

"Lass mich machen..", bat Omi.

Der Rothaarige nickte, ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und legte sie erneut auf Omis Taille.

Der Kleinere lächelte, beugte sich langsam zu Aya und leckte ihm den Kakao von der Oberlippe. Genüsslich schloss er dabei die Augen und bemerkte daher die leichte Röte nicht, die sich auf Ayas Wangen bildete.

Wie in Zeitlupe löste sich Omi wieder, leckte sich nun selbst über die Lippen. "Lecker...", war sein einziges Kommentar. Schließlich öffnete er die Augen und sah in Ayas violette Augen. Dieser war immer noch leicht rot.

"Süß!", hauchte der Blonde, strich über die roten Wangen.

Verwirrt und verlegen drehte der andere den Kopf weg.

"Red keinen Unsinn..."

"Ich rede keinen Unsinn. Ich meine es ernst", meinte Omi und schaute sein Gegenüber ernst aber auch ehrlich an.

Aya betrachtete ihn. "Warum?", fragte er ganz leise.

"Weil ich dich lieb habe... Darum...", antwortete Omi genauso leise.

Aya lächelte. "Du bist s", meinte er schließlich leise und strich dem Jüngeren über die leicht geröteten Wangen.

"Du auch...", sagte Omi leise, blickte Aya tief in die Augen. Dieser zog den Kleineren zu sich, schmiegte sich sanft an ihn und schloss die Augen. Omi betrachtete ihn, lächelte.

"Süßer Engel..."

Aya blinzelte, guckte Omi verdutzt an und lächelte dann verlegen. "Ja... du."

Omi war für Aya wirklich ein Engel. Einer der niedlichen, süßen Sorte. Einer, der viel Licht in das Dunkel seines Lebens gebracht hatte. Einer, der ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er nicht alleine war, dass er Freunde hatte.

"Omi?", kam es plötzlich leise von dem Rothaarigen.

"Hai?"

"Ich hab dich auch lieb... Danke für alles, mein süßes Engelchen", lächelte er und drückte den Jungen an sich.

Dieser kuschelte sich wie selbstverständlich an ihn.

.:oOOo:.

Nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück verbrachten die beiden den ganzen Tag noch miteinander. Omi kuschelte sehr viel mit Aya, lächelte glücklich.

Hatte er nun bekommen was er wollte? Er wollte, dass Aya wieder glücklich war... Und vielleicht auch mit ihm... Aber das war ihm nicht so wichtig gewesen. Hauptsache, sein Leader lachte wieder.

.:oOOo:.

Die Tage vergingen und Aya veränderte sich zusehends mehr. Zuerst hatte er es vermieden vor Ken und Yohji zu lächeln. Und ein Lachen kam überhaupt nicht in Frage.

Doch je mehr Zeit verging und je öfters er mit Omi zusammen war, desto mehr lachte er.

Omi brachte immer mehr Licht in sein Leben und es war schon lange nicht mehr dunkel in seinem Inneren.

Ja, man könnte fast behaupten, Omi hätte ihn aus der Dunkelheit gerettet und ins Licht gebracht.

Owari

So, das wars wieder von mir grins

Bye! MfG Rebi -


End file.
